theinsanityfandomcom-20200213-history
The Insanity Walkthrough
As promised, there will be a walkthrough,for those who don't know how to play it,or those who get pissed off at the sub games (ppl blame The Machine.pfff..yeah right...the machine is the easiest...U just need to learn the basics of it, and u need to be patient...shheeeeeeeeeshhhh... The Insanity Walkthrough (Text Edition) This walkthrough is from my Walkthrough World blog... Beginning: Punch the lock 5 times in a row. After you punched out the lock,click on the arrow to go forward. Carefully explore the area. You will notice another cage covered in sheets.Click on the sheets to pull it out. Oh,no...there is another person trapped in there...wait a minute..What is that on his mouth? You will have a conversation with him. If you played it already, then press skip dialogue. You will need information from any character you meet, so if you're a first time player, I suggest listening to what he or she says... Quickly, you must find somewhere to hide. Remember.The time limit is at least 10 to 15 seconds,so I prefer to HURRY UP! Hide inside the wardrobe. Read the dialogue between the Prisoner and the Monster. Yeah, so The Prisoner dies and you grab the sledgehammer. The door is now unlocked. Proceed. Go straight forward. Cloris Enclosure: Click on the wooden basket.Inside u will find a brutish mass of carcass and a bottle of ammonia.take the ammonia and click the arrow to go back. uh oh.Look out!!!It's alive..ALIVE!!! Alive I tells ya!??ALIVE!!*ahem* sry about that...The sculpture is not a sculpture at all.It's a vivisect-U will find out what a vivisect means in the second game...Instructions are in the game.U can fight if u grabbed the sledgehammer by the dead prisoner...U get at least 15 seconds and 10 times to attack it.If your computer lags,then I suggest changing the quality to low. After u beat the monster,go back. There is a key.I wonder who left it there???use the key on the left side of the door.Not your left,my left. Success...U've unlocked the door.Great job.Now go in. Mobius Gallery: It's a kitchen...I think.U see morbid dolls that stare at u.Nothing to worry about.Open the window on your right side."Shit!!!It's too high for me to jump...what do I do???" Shame....I could go to ur funeral...I'm kidding,I'm kidding...yeesh.Sew a girl with a sense of humor. U see the cage and the crow is there...Look..It's Jyazu...lol Anyways,open the cage and the crow,or should I say,Jyazu,will fly off,searching for a way out.But he actually found it. "At least something got out of here alive." If u see an orange salt rock,pick it up.In there is hidden a key to the next room. Go outside and go towards the Belloc Quarters. Belloc Quarters: Woah...who the heck is that???Looks like a monkey face.nah,it's just a clinician.Nothing to worry about.Talk to him,he will say that there is a hidden key,but alas,he doesn't know where it is.Search everywhere.. Examine the fish tank. Sweet...blood...of...Drakenstein!!!it's a Payara fish.Much more dangerous than a regular piranha.Use the Holy Ammonia!!XDDDDDDDDDDD jk.Use the ammonia on the fish."Good Idea!.Nothing kills fish quicker!" After the fish dies,use the salt stone and put it inside the fish tank.Combining with the ammonia,the salt stone dissolves.Revealing the key."With the Payara gone,I can get that key." After it lands,grab the key.cool.it's a Cooper key.Use the Cooper key on the red door.Success...U opened the door.Enter... Dark Hallway: Go upstairs,take the Annelids from the right side of the floor, and go further. enter the Asmodeus washroom,grab the broomstick,use the hammer on the plaster and leave.Go into the Abbadon study,open the window,put the annelids on the table top,grab the key from the crow's neck,look at the portrait,destroy it with the hammer,put the broomstick inside the tube,and leave. Go back to the bathroom,and grab the rotunda and go back 2 times.But wait.There is someone to see u.attack!!! After u beat him,go back downstairs,make a right and go into the library... Mephistopheles Library: Wow.That doctor dude has loads of books....I wonder where he keeps the Necronomicon Exmortis.What?I need it to summon Lord Vlaew and help me destroy Stan once and for all...Mwahahaha...*ahem* back to the walkthrough... Click on the antique musical box.It's spinning hypnotically...weeeeeeeeeeeeeee....XD OMG!!!I'm under a trance...spinny,spinny...weee....Ow!!!Who hit me??? "Can we continue on???I don't have all day!!>:(" Fine,fine...*sigh* Put the rotunda in the hole.It fits perfectly.But wait???!!there is an underground basement hidden in the library???:O I wish I could have one of those...No one would suspect a thing...*evil smirk* Go inside and go down the Spiral stairs thing...hello...Who do we got here???Why if isn't our old friend Alexander.Talk to him.he will say that there is a code hidden somewhere in the Doctor's documents.Great....Just what we needed...go back to the library...Jesus Christ....I'm too lazy to go back!!;D Anyways,click on the document..It's entitled "Edgar Friendly" what an odd name...As u read,click on the right arrow to go to the next page. Did I forgot to mention that u have to beat..."The Machine"??? Sry,did I scare ya??? Moving on.Highlighted in yellow,u will see a code after en ending word.If u can see it.Remember.The code changes every time.Go back,and u will get attacked.It's that asshole who killed the prisoner.Teach him a lesson.After u've done that,go outside and go inside the Accerbus Room.Enter the 4 digit code,and there.U're inside... Accerbus Room: Wow...what a scary room.Not...Hey.This Machine doesn't look that scary.It just looks like an billiard table.jeez.and look.a first class room.It even has a chandeller..Anywho,we should move on.Click on the machine if u r ready... How to beat "The Machine" People think that it's really hard,but it's not.See,all u need is intelligence,charisma,and a will of heart.But if u use speed,game over man.See that's the whole problem.Most of the people have been using speed to beat it.But speeding it up won't lead u anywhere...To beat the machine,simply click on the left and right buttons,and keep the chainsaw away from the hand.easy.I prefer medium challenge.lol If u get a reverse reaction,remember.slow down.the right goes to the left and left to the right.simple.I played it dozens of times,and learned from my mistakes.But only use 25% of your speed and the rest of it must be brains.Easy for me,but for u,idk. Goal:Survive at least 15 seconds in that sub-game,as Kris calls it. After u beat the machine,the prize awaits.hey,another rotunda.And a note.Or a poem...I didn't know Edgar was a poet...He gives me the inspiration to write....Thank u Edgar...XD After u've read the poem,and grabbed the rotunda,return to the library. Mephistopheles Library(again???:O) Click on the music box,and put the last rotunda into the peg hole.And look.A yellow key is there...Grab it and go through the door.Go forward,keep going until u see Alexander.U guys have a little chat,then go straight forward.There is a door.Use the rusty orange key to remove the locks.Then use the yellow key to unlock the door.Success...But wait.What the...??? "There is no escape!" "You better start running because he's coming for u now!" Oh,macarone...RUN away...jk...just return... Have an another chat with Alexander...and...he dies.."Alexander,behind you!!" But then,some assho...I mean that chainsaw dude..no.wait...ah,yes...Project K. shows up,and cuts Alexander in half.Oh,the inhumanity!!Run for ur lives everyone!!he's gonna slash us!! keep returning back to the hallway...shit!!!he caught up with u..Man that guy sure is fast..,.and skinny...*drool* Teach him a lesson..I mean fight him!!!After u beat him, keep returning back to the second hallway...and again...he's even stronger.That retard doesn't give a shit!!Again,fight him. After u beat him,again,go to the kitchen,and...jump out of a window!And then..u die.Okay,not rly.. Hours later.In the basement: well,just 3 dialogue boxes and then u find out that the character u are playing...Is actually....Dr. Edgar Friendly. Yeah,yeah.I know.Terrifying...isn't it???But u should see Tracy...now she looks like an total...well,y'know. The Insanity Walkthrough (Video Edition) For those who don't like reading...